The Kiss
by BettyHall223
Summary: Sam is determined to do something she should have done long ago.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sitting in her car in Jack's driveway, Sam could see smoke coming from the back of his house so she knew he was at home.

She had been here many times with Daniel and Teal'c for team nights and barbecues, but today was different. Daniel and Teal'c were nowhere in sight and that's the way she wanted it. She needed to be alone with Jack if she was to carry out her plan.

Her father's recent death had made her realize how short life is and knowing she wasn't in love with Pete, she had broken the engagement. Finding out that Jack was no longer with Kerry, she was determined to go after what she really wanted. She knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, there would always be only one man who would take first place in her heart.

Putting her hands to her stomach, she took a deep breath to calm the butterflies. 'I _will_ do this' she thought to herself. 'I've fought these feelings long enough. I realize that I'll be the one to make the first move, Jack would never jeopardize my career.'

She took another deep breath.

'You finally stopped lying to yourself. Yes, your career is important but it doesn't keep you from getting lonely. Your career doesn't keep you from wanting to share your bed and having someone to hold you close while you sleep. Your career doesn't comfort you when you wake up crying from a mission gone wrong. Your career won't keep the regrets away when you're old and gray. When Janet died and Jack was injured, you realized just how much you care about him after you came so close to losing him. Open the car door. Come on, you can do it. You want this more than anything. Have a little faith in yourself! Here's your chance. Take it, before it's too late. Don't be a chicken and retreat back inside your shell and never let him know how deeply you care. Let him know you started to love him the day you met. Let him know that you find him very attractive. Let him know that you love his dimples and his smile. Let him know that you love his sense of humor, honesty and integrity. Let him know that you know he's much more intelligent than he acts. Let him know how upset you were whenever he was missing. Let him know that your heart has almost stopped every time he was injured. Let him know that he fills your dreams. Let him know you want to wake up with his arms around you. Let him know that you've never felt this way about any other man. Let him know that you want to spend the rest of your life with him. You know you're in love, you're crazy about him.'

She looked at herself in the rear view mirror. 'Stop giving yourself a pep talk and just do it!'

Opening the door, she stepped onto the pavement. "Come on feet . . . move" she whispered.

She walked around the side of his house and there he stood with barbecue tongs in his hand.

Her heart beat faster as she realized for the thousandth time just how handsome he was, looking so relaxed as he looked up at the clear blue sky. He was wearing black sweat pants and a gray sweat shirt. She liked seeing him in civilian clothes, he was more approachable this way. Whenever he was in his uniform, she had to think of him as General O'Neill. But seeing him like this, he was just Jack.

As she stepped closer, Jack saw her from the corner of his eyes. His head turned quickly and he looked at her as she stopped.

They stared at each other until he finally spoke.

"Carter."

She mustered her courage and climbed the steps to his deck and stopped again, not taking her eyes off him.

'Don't lose your nerve now, Sam. You can do this' she reassured herself.

Jack slowly lay down the tongs. "Carter . . . you okay?"

Sam continued to stare, her heart pounding in her chest, as a smile slowly spread across her face.

Jack raised his eyebrows. Sam had never smiled at him this way, so seductively.

As Sam came closer to him, he began to frown as he tried to figure out what she was up to and he waited for her to speak.

Taking her final steps, they were now standing so close, the toes of their shoes were almost touching.

Almost holding his breath, he waited to see what would happen.

Tilting her head to the right, she leaned forward and tentatively pressed her lips to his. She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack's arms instinctively came around her waist as the kiss deepened.

She had dreamed so many times of kissing Jack but now that she was actually doing it, there were no words to describe how wonderful it felt. His lips were warm and tender.

Jack held Sam gently as he realized that the sweetness and softness of her lips were far better than all those times he had imagined kissing her.

Finally needing to breathe, the kiss ended and they gazed at each other, their faces just inches apart.

Moving her hands back to his chest, she was overcome by emotion and tears filled her eyes. "I wanted to finally show you how much I care, Jack."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but she put her finger to his lips and shook her head.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Slowly dropping her arms to her sides, she took a step back as he reluctantly let her go. She began to walk backwards but kept her eyes on his.

She stopped, turned around and went down the steps.

Jack stood very still, wondering if this was one of his dreams about Sam and he would wake up at any moment and realize she wasn't really there, breaking his heart all over again.

Sam turned to face him with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

Jack returned the smile and they stared at each other a few more seconds.

He watched as she quickly turned, went around the side of his house and disappeared from sight.

Sam got into her car, the smile still on her face. She had just kissed Jack O'Neill and he had returned the kiss! After all these years, she finally knew what she had been missing.

Talking could come later after they both had a chance to recover from what had just happened. But for now, she had accomplished what she had come here to do.

The End


End file.
